Why Us
by MonicaKateBingCastle
Summary: A continuation of TOW The Fertility Test


This fic takes place right after the end of TOW The Fertility Test. Everything as is on the show.  
  
Disclaimer: All Friends Characters belong to Warner Bros. and NBC.  
  
Rated PG  
  
Summery: Chandler and Monica reflect on the news they've just received.  
  
Why Us  
  
Monica clung to Chandler as she silently sobbed into his shoulder. She knew from the moment she waked in the front door that something was wrong. Chandler's eyes said it all. She felt her heart breaking as Chandler told her there was something wrong with both of them. "My guys won't get out of their baracloungers and you have a uterus that is prepared to kill the ones that do" he had told her in his own way instead of all the medical limbo. Tears filled her eyes as she asked what that meant. "It means we can keep trying but there's a good chance this may never happen for us" he said it meant as he took her in his arms. "I'm sorry" he whispered. "I'm sorry too" she whimpered.  
  
Monica pulled away from him. "Why Chandler" she cried. "Why us" she whispered as she turned away from him. Chandler watched her as she covered her face and broke down in sobs. Tears filled his own eyes as he crossed the room to her. "Shh Mon its gonna be okay" he whispered. "We're gonna figure this out" he whispered. "We'll keep trying until we make a baby" he said softly. "What if it never happens Chandler what if we never make a baby" she whimpered. "Never say never Mon" he whispered. "Doctors can be wrong" he added. "Yuh huh right" she said. "Hey look at your mom she had Ross after the doctor told her she couldn't have kids" he pointed out. "Yeah, yeah the medical marvel I've heard that story a thousand times" she mumbled.  
  
Chandler sighed softly. He wished he knew how to make her feel better. She's always wanted to be a mother. He himself had offered to have a baby with her on the day Ben was born. She ended things with Richard because she wanted a family and he didn't. She even considered a sperm bank until Joey talked her out of it and once when he and Monica had helped Phoebe baby-sit the triplets Monica had said it would be good practice for when they had babies and asked when they could start having babies.  
  
On the night they got engaged she told Rachel on the night she announced her engagement she was gonna announce she was pregnant. On Rachel's thirtieth birthday Rachel had said she wanted to wait at least a year after she was married to have a baby. Monica had said "really that long" and he'd given her a strange look and she in return had said "look all you want its happening." Now it looked like it may not happen at all. He never realized how much he was looking forward to having a baby with Monica until he found out he may never be able to.  
  
Janice had been right this part was alot harder than making a deposit in a little plastic cup. He reached out and pulled Monica in to his arms again and held her tight. He began to cry as he pictured the child he and Monica would have looked like, like he'd done so many times before. A little girl with Monica's dark hair, smile and organization skills and his blue eyes and sarcasm or a little boy with his sandy brown hair, his smile and sense of humor and Monica's eyes and cooking skills but now those children may never be a reality.  
  
Monica held on to Chandler. Her tears were non stop. Why was this happening to them. Rachel made Emma and she wasn't even trying and it had been the same way with Carol and Ben. Even Janice had a kid her son Aaron had been born the same day as Emma. She and Chandler had been trying for a year and there was still no baby and now it looks as if there'd never be one.  
  
Monica knew that the idea of fatherhood had once terrified Chandler partly do to his own upbringing. When she suggested they were ready for a baby while waiting for Emma's birth she'd been fooling around betting Phoebe she could get his voice to go high and squeaky but to her surprise he agreed and later that day they started trying. She had her own doubts of motherhood too. Her biggest fear was being like her mom treating her child the way she'd been treated but those doubts had vanished long ago. She often dreamt of what it would be like to have a baby. She would be sitting in a hospital bed holding a small bundle in her arms. Chandler was sitting beside her and they were surrounded by their friends and parents. Now it seemed like a dream was all it would ever be.  
Chandler gently pulled away from her. He gently touched her wet cheek. "Its been a long day maybe we should turn in and talk about this tomorrow" he said softly. She nodded. "Okay" she whispered. Chandler took her hand and they walked to their bedroom. Monica went in Chandler's drawer like she did most nights to get his sweats to sleep in. Something caught her eye. It was the little tee shirt with "I love New York" on it that Chandler had brought on their wedding day when he thought she was pregnant. She was surprised he'd kept it.  
  
Chandler climbed in bed and pulled back the covers for her. With the tiny tee shirt still in her hand, she climbed in and snuggled close to him. She began to cry again. Chandler gently tightened his arms around her. "Shh its okay Mon" he whispered. "We'll keep trying and we will make a baby" he promised. She nodded against his chest. They both silently prayed that was a promise he could keep that someday they'd have a baby to fill the tiny tee shirt Monica held close to her heart.  
  
(AN: Should I end this here or continue it? I have a few ideas in mind if enough people wanna see it continued.)  
  
Author's Note: Hello little ones! I just finished watching Thursday's Friends again. I cried! Yes I actually cried! I'm such a sappy weirdo! I felt so bad for Monica and Chandler! I just had to write a fic based around this episode! I don't really like Charlie. She's not right for Ross or Joey. Ross belongs with Rachel she's his lobster! Duh! And Joey I love him but he's not her type he's prefect for Pheebs! I saw a great movie tonight!! X-Men 2! That movie is awesome! Storm rules! She's #1! Heehee can ya tell she's my favorite character! Anyway pretty please read and review. Thanx! 


End file.
